


Ratings Week

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Series: Mission: Suburbia [24]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, mission suburbia, possible fangirl japanese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-29
Updated: 2004-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's ratings week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ratings Week

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic, reposted for archival purposes.

Heero's eyes were glued to the screen as the background music crescendoed.

"Here it comes," Shirley moaned. "I can't watch!" She covered her eyes.

"Shhhhhhh!"

On the screen, a gunshot cracked.

Shirley whimpered, peeking through her fingers. "Did he--?"

"There's still hope." Heero twisted the afghan into knots. "There's no body--oh."

On the screen, the scene had switched to a cemetery.

Shirley wailed. "They *did* kill him! The bastards!" She grabbed a tissue from the box and blew her nose, and passed the box to Heero.

"Maybe it's just a ruse," Heero said, an edge of desperation in his voice. "To fool the bad guys--"

"You think so?" Shirley sniffled.

"I don't see why not... "

   


* * *

  
 

In the kitchen, Duo cocked his head. "Well, the screaming's stopped."

"They've probably moved into denial," Betty murmured over her coffee.

Duo rolled his eyes. "I hate ratings week."

"Amen to that," Betty agreed.


End file.
